As a related art wire rope flaw detector, there is known a device, in which, a wire rope passing through a probe including a substantially U-shaped groove formed so as to conform a diameter of a wire rope is magnetically saturated by a magnet to detect, by a detection coil, a leakage of the magnetic flux generated from a damage portion, such as breaking of wire, to thereby detect a wire rope damaged portion (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In Patent Document 1, the wire rope is supported by guide rollers disposed so as to across the probe on both sides in a moving direction of the wire rope so that the wire rope is prevented from contacting with the probe.